Believing
by we're all squares here
Summary: Sometimes, believing is seeing. Especially with love. Drabble Collection.
1. Chapter 1

M'kay. I was very tired but I had a sudden burst of inspiration (from **Always Juliet**'s story **Keep Truth To The Dreams Of Your Youth**; Goshdarnit, will you stop inspiring me!) So, I guess this story is dedicated to her.

**EXCUSE ME:** This story is a slut. As in very, very, very short short. Ten sentences each.

* * *

I.

* * *

"Will you marry me?" Chad asked, his eyes glittering. Collective gasps from everyone in the room rose into the air; everyone anticipating Sonny's response.

She tries to form an answer- any answer- but then closes her mouth shuts every time she tries.

Chad's eyes dropped, his smile faltering. "Oh, well, I guess that's a no then?" he murmured as he began to stand up, very disappointed but trying to shake it off and look cool.

Every one is disappointed as well. Who would have thought Sonny Munroe would decline being Mrs. Cooper?

Surprisingly, she began to laugh. "You couldn't make me say 'no' if you tried, Cooper."

A chorus of 'Awwww's from the crowd made Sonny blush as Chad leaned over to kiss her.

* * *

And you said I couldn't write a love story.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

So I decided to update. :D Enjoy?

**Note: **The chapters aren't connected to each other in any way, shape, or form.

**AGAIN: **This story is SUPPOSED to be short. :)

* * *

II.

* * *

Sonny stood in front of the mirror, her face scrunched up and red from crying. Besides her, Tawni was patting her back and trying too calm her down. Sonny was still crying by the time Chad comes in.

"Get out! You're not supposed to see her dress!" Tawni shrieked, trying to shove Chad while he ignored her.

"Look, Sonny," he says, smiling a little. "I wouldn't care what you looked like right now. You are beautiful on the inside and out and I love you for that."

Looking up at him, her eyes still glazed wit tears, she mumbles, "Even in this itchy fifteen dollar thrift store rental wedding dress?"

Chad looks at her up and down and smiles again and whispers, "Even then."

* * *

**OMG: **I feel like a romantic sod.

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING:  
**channy-mega-fan | IloveMEandonlyME0721**  
**

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeeeeey: **So, I was thinking, and then: WTF, CHANNY BROKE UP! D: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~ So then, I decided to shame Chad for being the git that he is and made Sonny's eggo, well, preggo. EAT IT COOPER, HOW DARE YOU ABANDON YOUR CHLD!

-cough-

**Note: **Joyce and I (along with Theia, whose only use is to make everything purdy) have created an awards website for the SWAC fandom. :D Link's on my profile.

* * *

**III**

* * *

Sonny Munroe bit her lip in anticipation, glancing up from the television every few second for any sign of Chad. She put her hand to her stomach lightly, closing her eyes and then picturing how the scenario would end up.

She'd tell Chad about the baby and then he'd be thrilled. But _no_. Knowing Chad, it wouldn't be _that_ easy.

She's probably tell him and then he'd get a divorce and then she would be all along and then it would be her fault if the baby dies and then...

_Deep breaths, Munroe_, she told herself. Her heart was pounding and she almost missed the sound of the doorknob turning and Chad coming in.

"You look like you saw a ghost," Chad said, smirking.

Breathing deeply, Sonny whispered, "Chad, I have something to tell you."

* * *

**Pleeeeeeeease: **Review? -puppy dog face-

**I love ye~  
**IloveMEandonlyME0721 | mandichannylover  
**Thank ye for reviewing. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heeey: **So... :D

* * *

**IV**

* * *

She is five and he is six and they are inseparable. It's always Portlyn and Chad; Chad and Portlyn. It's always been like that.

She is ten and he is eleven and they are helping each other up the social ladder. They are separated for a while when Chad gets a part of _The Goody Gang _and she doesn't. It's alright, they've still got each other.

Then they're sixteen and seventeen and they're supposed to be the next big couple because- goshdarnit- they belong. But they aren't. Because little Sonny Munroe waltzed in, that's why. And she hates it, because he belongs to her.

* * *

Review?

**You guys make my life  
**Mackynzie | IloveMEandonlyME0721  
**Thanks. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeeeeey: **So, if you stalk my LJ, you would already have read this. :D Enjoy?

* * *

**V

* * *

**

"Let go."

"Let go?"

"Let go."

So I did. And, sure, it hurt a little at first, but she said it was for the best. I can do this. I am Chad Dylan Cooper, and I am single and ready to mingle.  
So what if Sonny wants a pathetic new boy toy? I am Chad Dylan 'effing Cooper, and I don't care...

I think.

* * *

**Gracias**  
IloveMEandonlyME0721 | Tallpaul  
**Review?**


End file.
